Edward's Big Bag
Plot Edward really wants to be alone, so when Slinkman takes all the Bean Scouts out for a sleep-out in nature, Edward thinks he's going to get his opportunity. Unfortunately, his sleeping bag gets destroyed and he refuses to sleep with the other Bean Scouts. So he steals all of the other Bean Scouts sleeping bags and zips them together. He promptly falls asleep and sinks inside the bags (which let out a belch). Unfortunately, when the morning comes, Edward can't find his way out of all the sleeping bags and the other Bean Scouts think that all of the giant sleeping bags stuck together is a giant monster! Meanwhile, Slinkman is having fun away from the group in a mud bath with other slugs, and realizes he has to go, but stays a little longer after some attractive female slugs arrive on the scene. Back at the camp, one beaver claims to "speak monster", and, misinterpreting Edward's muffled screams, says the monster's name is "Kevin". For a little while, the Bean Scouts all have fun with "Kevin" (which just causes Edward no end of physical pain), until finally Edward gets fed up and sadly plods away from the group, knowing that he'll be stuck in the sleeping bags forever. Lazlo advises that they should all just give "Kevin" a group hug, and they do, until they realizes that the beaver doesn't speak monster, "but I do speak French." The Bean Scouts are terrified again. Slinkman arrives back from his mud bath to see the Bean Scouts in a panic and asks them to explain themselves. Samson gives a fairly vague explanation and talked about "him". Slinkman inquires who "he" is, and Samson points over to the trapped Edward. Slinkman goes over to investigate and tells them it's a bunch of sleeping bags sewn together, but nobody can hear him. Inside the sleeping bags, Edward has grown into more and more of a panic and is hopping up and down like a mad thing, causing him and the bags to fall on top of Slinkman. The Bean Scouts watch this and Raj comes to the conclusion that "We kill it!" They then all start beating the 'monster' until Lazlo tells them it's just a bunch of sleeping bags zipped together. Going inside the bags, Lazlo finally finds Edward, who is overjoyed to see him. Trivia *The scene in where the sleeping bag 'monster' is shown wearing Milt's underpants when Chip and Skip roll it down the hill has the underwear being shown as being white with red polka dots; but in the rest of the episode, it's yellow with red polka dots. *Throughout the episode the number of characters changes. *In some scenes some characters would disappear and appear without explaining where they go. *Its revealed Lazlo sleeps naked (sometimes) or he wears his pajamas. *Nobody wonders why Edward is missing from the group when they encounter the "Kevin". *In the scene where Edward is sitting at the end of the tent and shivering, his tail is missing. *The line, "Hi Kevin!" was also used in a Spongebob Squarepants episode I'm Your Biggest Fanatic. ''This is also another show where Doug Lawrence (voice actor of Edward) starred in. *When Raj picks up a torch and says, "I say we kill the monster!", this is a reference to ''Beauty and the Beast ''when Gaston says to the villagers, "I say we kill the beast!" Quotes *'Lazlo': Hey Edward! You can share my bed. *'Edward': I don't have much choice. (Gets in Lazlo's sleeping bag) Hey, comfy! Your pajamas are nice, too! What are they, flannel? *'Lazlo': I sleep in the nude...(Edward is now sitting at the edge of the tent, clutching his knees and shivering). *'Beaver': Calm down. I speak monster. ''(To Edward) So, monster, where are you from? *'Edward' (Inside the sleeping bag): Help! I'm lost in here! *''(More muffled yelling coming from inside the bag)'' *'Beaver': Cool. Thanks. Got it. (To other Bean Scouts) He's okay, fellas. He says he's from the neighborhood and his name is Kevin. *'All': Hi, Kevin! *''(Indignant, muffled yelling from Edward)'' *'Slinkman': What the devil happened here? *'Raj': He was rude to me! *'Lazlo': It's true! *''(Babbling and chattering from the Bean Scouts)'' *'Chip': And the beaver speaks French. *'Samson': Well, first we woke up, right? A-an' Lazlo was naked... which is odd... then that big guy show's up, an' he's naked, too, and he's like, "Hey, let's play catch", an' we were like "OKAY", but he didn't laugh at Raj's jokes, AND NOW WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE IS! (sobs) Transcript Gallery Category:Edward Episodes